casshanfandomcom-20200214-history
To the Ends of Agony
To the Ends of Agony (苦悩の果てに, Kunō no Hate ni) is the third episode of Casshern Sins. It originally aired on October 15th, 2008 and the Funimation dubbed version on June 10th, 2012. Plot After wallowing in remorse for his actions, the man who started the Ruin, the killing machine known as Casshern walks the desolate planet alone again. Close by there is a man named Akoz, escaping from pursuing Bandits, who greets Casshern as a friendly stranger. Still pondering his past actions, Casshern tells him to stay away for his own safety, Akoz chooses to ignore finding a friendly interest in Casshern. Akoz states that he is not afraid of death as he feels he has already died and chooses to walk alongside Casshern. Casshern paces too quickly for Akoz taste causing Akoz to reveal that he is human, offering Casshern some of his water to replenish his energy. Casshern is surprised to find that Akoz is a human but Akoz tells him that their are more humans then he might think in the world, Akoz just being one of them. Akoz decides to teach Casshern on human anatomy during their travels, or at least Akoz' blunt view on it, feeling that humanity are limited by their bodies need to feed, drink and rest. Akoz tries to give Casshern an example of human by trying to eat a wild lizard, after failing to due so Akoz is asked by Casshern to try his hand at capturing it, Casshern does so allowing Akoz to eat. After settling down Akoz decides to share his view on human benefits and explains how it is important to enjoy the benefit of life rather than brooding of ones sins, suddenly referring to Casshern's depressing attitude. After continuing on their campaign to an unknown destination (even to them), Akoz tells Casshern his opinions on the beauty of the world and why he wanted to go the commune of Robots who accepted the ruin, to see the faces of Robots who were thought to be eternal, who had now accepted death. He also tries one final time to cheer up Casshern's attitude by sharing sins that Akoz himself has committed and how running from your problems is no way to live. Inspired by Akoz words, Casshern decides to confront Friender in an attempt to atone and accept his sins rather then run from them, by giving his life to Friender. Friender decides to allow Casshern to live, in his own way forgiving Casshern for causing the death of his owner. Casshern takes this a sign to keep living and find a way to keep moving forward, before departing Akoz decides to go his separate ways with Casshern telling him that he still wishes to see the commune. Casshern tries to warn him but Akoz ignores and shares his final goodbye to Casshern. Akoz does not head to the commune but instead succumbs to an unknown disease that caused him to collapse, Akoz had let all his regrets out into the open with Casshern and felt he was finally brave enough to do one final thing besides run, to die alone. Credits *'Written By': **Akatsuki Yamatoya - Screenplay **Tatsuya Mine - Storyboard *'Directed By': **Tatsuya Mine - Episode Director **Terumi Nishii - Animation Director *'Main Cast': **Eric Vale - Casshern **Trina Nishimura - Luna **N/A - Friender *'Guest Cast': **Ian Sinclair - Akoz Category:Casshern Sins Category:Episode